Un Príncipe Escondido
by AnnAndre92
Summary: La princesa le dará a entender a su padre molesto, que la sangre es igual de roja en cualquier persona, seas civil o de la realeza, cuando esta se enamora de un plebeyo y quiere casarse con el… O todos creían que 'el' era un plebeyo. Un padre molesto, unos hermanos inigualables, una madre alentadora, una princesa enamorada y un hombre que hara lo que sea por estar con ella. (UA)
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaratoria: **La imagen colocada para la historia la tome de internet (hago creditos ya que me las han pedido)

El Universo de Saint Seiya pertenece a M. Kurumada, Personajes de SSO (TOEI) LC (Shiori) y OC (A mi)

Universo Alterno.!

* * *

**La Princesa y el Plebeyo**

**CASTILLO - TRONO DEL REY**

La sala era enorme, las paredes de color rojos con grandes ventanales, las columnas de la sala eran color doradas, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por grandes cortinas doradas, el techo era de color vinotinto con detalles también en dorados, con dos grandes lámparas colgantes. El piso de la Sala era de una baldosa blanca. Para entrar a aquella sala había una puerta enorme de cristal. Desde la entrada hasta las sillas de los reyes habia alfombra color rojo, la silla de los reyes estaba ubicada en dos escalones. Habian cinco sillas, las dos más grandes pertenecían a los reyes, a la izquierda de la silla del rey habían dos silla, y a la derecha de la reina habia una, cada una de estas pertenecia a los príncipes. Aquella sala era conocida como 'El trono del Rey' es donde el Rey, recibía a sus respectivas visitas, muchas veces se celebraban grandes eventos.

En aquel trono, estaban los reyes. Sasha era la reina, era un mujer muy esbelta con un cabello largo color lila claro, su túnica blanca con un cinturón dorado, y su color de ojos verdes. Sisyphus, era el rey, tenía el cabello castaño claro, inclusive muchos decían que era de color miel, llevaba una cinta roja en su frente, y sus ojos color azules muy oscuro.

El rey se encontraba con su amada esposa, ya habían terminado sus deberes, ella tomada del brazo de el, salieron del trono y caminaban por el castillo, cuando escucharon a sus dos hijos hablar con los guardias, se acercaron en silencio porque estaban bastante alterados. El rey solo oía a los dos jóvenes príncipes, pero faltaba alguien más

-No sabemos que paso – explicaba uno de los príncipes – Estaba con nosotros y luego…

-Que ha pasado? – pregunto uno de los generales –

-General Camus, – expreso el príncipe – No sabemos, como ni cuan…

-Principe Aioria – hablo el General Camus, Aioria era el segundo hijo de los reyes – Necesito que se calme y me diga que ha sucedido

-General Camus yo le explico – expreso el príncipe Mayor

-Adelante Principe Aioros

-Saori estaba con nosotros, empezamos a cabalgar y no sabemos en que momento se alejo de nosotros, no sabe… - el Principe no dijo nada, el junto a su hermano se les atragantaron las palabras, se les fue el aliento cuando vieron a su padre furico y a su madre con expresión de angustia

-No quería que me enterara? – Pregunto con Sarcasmo, los príncipes dieron un paso atrás, el General Camus prefería no estar allí, se tensó el ambiente por ese instante – Los dos a la sala del trono ¡AHORA! – Grito el Rey dando paso a los dos príncipes que iban con la mirada hacia el suelo, mientras la Reina los miraba furiosa

* * *

**BOSQUE**

La princesa Saori cabalgaba a gran velocidad por el bosque, había salido con sus dos hermanos mayores, pero por estar pensando en otra cosa se desvió del camino hasta perderse, esto le salió caro, ya que empezó a ser perseguida por un grupo de hombres totalmente desconocidos. Uno de ellos con el látigo jalo las patas de un caballo haciendo que este junto a la princesa cayera. Esta como pudo intento ponerse de pie y correr, pero estaba lastimada y los hombres ya la tenían rodeada

-Hermosa – dijo uno mientras se bajó del caballo, eran vándalos, y estaban en contra del mandato del Rey. Este hombre conocido como 'Afrodita' se le fue acercando lentamente, la princesa empezó a llorar os otros hombres reían. Afrodita se acercó la tomo por la fuerzas y le tomo la cara

-Suélteme – suplicaba la princesa llorando –

-Shhh, tu hermano y tu padre me la deben – decía este mientras paso la lengua por la mejilla de la princesa – y que mejor manera que hacerles pagar con la más pequeña del reino – Saori empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, seguía luchando pero fue en vano, otros dos hombres se bajaron del caballo para sujetarla, ella no se dejaba vencer, la despojaron de su vestimenta, dejándola solamente en ropa íntima. Afrodita puso su mano en el muslo de la princesa y empezó a subir su mano hasta llegar al glúteo donde lo apretó mientras apoyaba su cuerpo al de la princesa, ella ya había dejado de luchar. Afrodita saco una navaja que cargaba en su bota, y empezó a rasgar la corsé de la princesa, para dejar sus pechos al aire.

Los caballos de los hombres que acompañaban a Afrodita comenzaron a correr, algo los habia asustado, los otros dos compañeros de Afrodita, soltaron a la princesa y desenvainaron sus espadas. Frente a ellos apareció un hombre, alto de cabellera azul, tenía los músculos de sus brazos bien definidos, estaba vestido para la época, llevaba una camisa manga larga de color morado oscuro, unos pantalones color marrón con unas botas que le hacían juego, llevaba un cinturón, donde estaba su espada, y otros accesorios, justo en sus hombros llevaba una capa. Los otros hombres se quedaron petrificados ante aquel hombre que había asustado a sus caballos, Afrodita soltó su navaja e hizo lo mismo. Aquel hombre que apareció de la nada, se acercó y solo dio un puñetazo a Afrodita, cuando este dejo de tambalearse lo tomo por camisa que este llevaba

-No quiero verte de nuevo por aquí, y menos que le hagas daño a esta señorita, la próxima vez serán tus testículos los que voy a cortar – El hombre que salvaba a la princesa, saco un cuchillo de su cinturón y corto la mejilla de Afrodita. Lo soltó y Afrodita junto a los otros hombres salieron corriendo. Aquel hombre se acercó a la joven, que él no sabía que era la princesa , ella se abrazó a sí misma, el hombre detallo que la joven estaba semi- desnuda, se quitó la capa que llevaba, con ella cubrió a la princesa y la intento cargar en brazos

-No me dejare – le dijo ella – Quien es usted?

-Disculpe mis modales – dijo aquel hombre, quien hizo una leve reverencia – Solo soy un joven que custodia el bosque de maleantes como Afrodita. Tan solo soy un civil del reino.

-Tu nombre? – pidió Saori

-Soy Saga, y si me permite solo quiero llevarla a mi cabaña para darle ropa y me diga de donde es y custodiarla, una joven tan hermosa como usted no puede estar sola por estos lados. No quiero hacerle daño

-Esta bien – Saga se acercó y la tomo en sus brazos, cuando fue a tomarla, Saori y Saga cruzaron miradas, los ojos verdes de este hombre la dejaron prendida, Saga solo le sonrio de medio lado.

-Cuantos años tiene joven Saga? –

– Solo tengo 24 años y usted?

-Puedes tutearme – dijo Saori – tengo solo 20 años

-Puedo saber como se perdió?

Saori sonrio timida – Estaba cabalgando con mis dos Hermanos, y me distraje cuando me percate estaba perdida, y bueno…

-No se preocupe, recuéstate en mi pecho. Ahora es que falta viaje y supongo que estarás cansada – Saori asintió y obedecio, allí mismo se quedó dormida

* * *

**TRONO DEL REY**

El rey era gentil hasta que se le veía molesto, como se encontraba ahorita

_-_Lo único que les pedí fue que la custodiaran y la dejan ir por allí como si nada – gritaba el Rey Sisyphus encolerizado, regañaba a sus dos hijos menores, Aioros y Aioria. Aioros era el hijo mayor de los reyes, por ende era el heredero al trono 'por ahora'. Aioros tenia mucho parecido con su padre, a diferencia que este tenia el cabello color castaño muy oscuro, los ojos azules como su padre, de igual manera una cinta roja en su frente. Aioria el segundo príncipe, tenia el cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes como su madre. – Deberias darle vergüenza, saben lo peligroso que es que una señorita este por alli, y más si es de su hermana. Saben que hay violadores, secuestradores, y un sinfín de peligros

-Tiene razón padre – expresaron los dos

-Saben la angustia que me hacen pasar? A su madre? Deberia darle vergüenza, son el futuro del reino y no pueden ni cuidar a su hermana

-Lo sentimos

-Oh Claro! – Exclamo con Sarcasmo – Claro que deben sentirlo, porque pretendo mutilarlos si su hermana no aparece sana y salva – los jóvenes príncipes tragaron grueso. Cruzaron sus miradas, sabían como se ponía su papá en esas circunstancias.

La reina, Sasha lloraba desde su sillón. Los jóvenes príncipes solo tenían la mirada al suelo, su padre tenía todos los motivos para estar molesto. El Rey no dejaba de dar vueltas en círculos mientras gritaba a sus hijos

-Sisyphus – hablo la reina mientras secaba sus lágrimas – Ya se hace de noche

-Ire a buscar mi Armadura, y ustedes también, arreglen los caballos que nos iremos ahora mismo con los guardias, no descansaremos hasta encontrar a su hermana – sus hijos obedecieron y salieron del trono de sus padres. –Los pienso matar- Expreso Sisyphus mientras lo miraba alejarse. Escucho los sollozos de su esposa, se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano, ella la tomo y se levantó. Se aferró a su pecho y empezó a llorar, su esposo el Rey Sisyphus la abrazo y beso su frente

-La encontraremos querida – le susurro el rey, mientras abrazaba a su esposa con más fuerzas. No podia negar la rabia que tenia por el descuido de sus hijos, pero así mismo la angustia que le invadía al saber que su única hija andaba por allí, probablemente sola o perdida, como general que fue y como Rey que era también temía lo peor: Muerta


	2. La Princesa

Gracias por los comentarios, y lo que expresaron su eterno amor al SagaxSaori :D

Gracias, aqui la continuación espero que les guste...

* * *

**LA PRINCESA**

_CABAÑA DEL BOSQUE _

Saga llego al fin a la pequeña cabaña donde vivía, pequeña para muchos, pero suficiente para él, constaba de dos habitaciones, una con cada cama, Saga no vivía solo, vivía con su hermano, un baño, una sala y un comedor, en la Sala habia una enorme biblioteca con una mesa enfrente. Entro y recostó a la princesa en la cama de su habitación, era una cama amplia y ordenada, al lado de la cama habia una mesita, donde Saga ponía un libro que estaba leyendo. Recosto a la princesa en la cama, aun envuelta en la capa, como Sabia que la noche era bastante fría, se acercó al closet de su habitación, saco una cobija y se la coloco encima.

Sabía que la joven despertaría y el debía resolverle el asunto de la ropa, agradecia que cerca de su cabaña habia otra donde vivian unas mujeres, sus amigas en realidad.

-Hey Shaina – llamo Saga desde la puerta. Por la ventana se asomo una mujer de cabellos y ojos verdes – Necesito ropa de mujer

-Vaya – dijo sonriente – No sabía que querias cambiar de bando

-No – respondio molesto Shaina – consegui a una señorita apunto de ser violada y no tiene ropa, por favor – Shaina se arrepintió por el comentario y en segundos ya tenia el pedido de Saga.

Este regreso a su cabaña, la chica aun seguía durmiendo, dejo la vestimenta al lado de la cama, en una mesita que Saga tenia. Busco una silla de su sala y se sento dándole la espalda a la cama. Se recostó en la sillo, quedo rendido ante las exigencias del sueño

_ESTABLO_

Aioros preparaba los caballos, el de su hermano y su padre. Estaba bastante distraído, se sentía muy culpable por lo de su hermana.

-Aioros - llamo su hermano Aioria, se le acerco, Aioros alzo su mirada, vio como su hermano menor le acercaba su arco y flecha - Aqui esta el tuyo, papá vienen en un momento y le doy el de el ¿Que sucede?

-Podria dar mi vida solo por ella Aioria - comento Aioros - no se, no se como no pude darme cuenta de que se alejaba de nosotros

-Aioros - se acerco su hermano, le puso su mano en el hombre - la encontraremos

-Si hermano - respondio Aioros - pero se supone que es mi responsabilidad, mi papá tiene razon, si no puedo con mi hermana no podre con un reino

-Vaya que Sisyphus es bastante estricto no? - comento un hombre alto de cabellos azul alborotados, llevaba una manzana en su mano izquierda, llevaba una bufanda al rededor de su cuello; sus ojos azules miraban fijamente a los principes. Detras de ese hombre estaba el rey, este hombre se dio cuenta asi que prefirio bromear - No siempre fue estricto, fue bastante rebelde a algunas reglas - mordio su manzana - y más con cosas del reinado

-Kardia - comento Sisyphus - vendras o no con nosotros?

-Cuñado - exclamo con Sarcasmo - No pense que habias llegado - los jovenes principes rieron, Aioros fue en busca de otro caballo para su tio - No te preocupes Aioros, yo preparo mi propio caballo. Adelantate con Aioria un momento - Aioros que tenia la mirada triste sonrio de medio lado, obedecio a su tio. Kardia se paro frente a el y le dio un abrazo, un abrazo a cada sobrino. Los jovenes se alejaron bastante de su tio y su padre - Les exiges mucho Sisyphus - comento Kardia

-Lo hago por el bienestar del reino - se excuso

-Por favor!, has sido bastante rebelde. No quieras querer seguir las normas cuando ni tu mismo las seguiste - Kardia miro serio a su cuñado

-Amo mucho a tu hermana - se defendio -

-Lo se, y Sasha a ti. Pero recuerda que cuando eras un principe no fuiste un santo, bastante llevaste la contraria. Además creo que Aioros y Aioria ha hecho lo mejor que han podido, en realidad mis tres sobrinos son excelentes principes. Este es el error más grave de Aioros, pero esta arrepentido y tu lo tratas mal - Sisyphus se monto en su caballo sin dejar de mirar a Kardia, quien tomo un caballo cualquiera y lo monto - Les duele en el alma lo que esta pasando a tus hijos, ellos estan igual o peor que tu, porque lo has acusado y regañado. Saori esta bien, creeme, solo te pido que debes tener más cuidado, recuerda que Defteros atacara en cualquier momento

-Cierto - respondio Sisyphus quien comenzo a cabalgar junto a su cuñado - No se porque insiste en que mi papá secuestro a sus hijos, esta equivocado. Y temo de verdad que querra hacerle daño a mis hijos, y a Sasha

-Tendremos que estar alerta a la guerra -

Sisyphus, Kardia (Hermano de Sasha, también Rey), los principes junto a la guardia real comandada por Camus, comenzaron a cabalgar, por toda la noche, recorriendo cada espacio, cada rincón del mismo. No descansarían hasta encontrar a la princesa Saori

_CABAÑA DEL BOSQUE_

Ya era de día, y Saori desperto con los rayos del Sol. Miro a su alrededor y detallo que estaba en una habitación, ella estaba en una cama. Al frente de la Cama habia una silla vacia, se cubrio con la capa de su 'heroe' aun estaba desnuda. En ese instante tocaron la puerta

-Quien es? - pregunto ella

-Buenos Días - dijo Saga del otro lado de la puerta - Como amaneces? Al lado de la cama hay ropa para ti, si ves frente a la cama hay una habitación, esa es el baño. Puedes tomar una ducha y vestirte. Cuando estes lista sales y vienes a Desayunar

-Esta bien - dijo ella - Gracias - Saori no recibio respuesta probablemente ya su 'heore' se habia retirado

-Hey Saga - llamo otro hombre que vivia en la cabaña - A quien tenemos en casa? Hay tres platos en la mesa

-Hay una chica en mi habitación - aquel hombre lo miro con picardia, Saga analizo sus palabras y entendio la mirada - Estaba en el bosque, apunto de ser violada por Afrodita, por eso la traje esperare que se arregle coma algo y la guiare a su casa - Aquel hombre alzo sus hombros

-Buenos Dias - comento timidamente Saori, quien ya habia salido arreglada y vestida. Llevaba un sobre todo azul, con las mangas marrones, unos pantalones ajustados a su figura, de un color azul muy oscuro, y unas botas marrones. El cabello lila caia por su espalda

-Wow - solto saga, el otro hombre se volteo a mirar a la chica que le habia sacado aquella expresión a Saga, quien sonreia de lado. Saori se sintio timida cuando vio a otro hombre, era muy parecido a Saga, su unica diferencia era el color de cabellos, que era mucho más claro. El hombre se acerco a Saori

-Soy Kanon - tomo su mano y la beso - Soy el hermano gemelo de Saga.

-Un placer - respondio Saori. Kanon indico a Saori donde le tocaba comer y se sento. El desayuno habia jugo de naranja, cafe y si deseabas, huevos, panquecas o pan tostado con mantequilla y queso. Ella tomo las tostadas y el juego, los hermanos si comian de todo un poco.

-EN lo que terminemos el desayuno - hablo Saga - me diras donde vives para llevarte - Saori suspiro y asintio, pero en su mirada se noto la tristeza, Kanon y Saga se percataron de lo que paso. Saga se sintio curioso - ¿Te pasa algo? ¿No te gusta donde vives?

-Puedo hacerles una pregunta - pregunto Saori a los dos hombres presentes, ambos afirmaron - ¿Ustedes creen que tengo derecho a ser feliz? Estoy obligada a más adelante a casarme

-Claro que tienes derecho a ser feliz - respondio Saga recogiendo los platos del desayuno - La felicidad siempre dependera de ti, sin importar que. Y si estas obligada, me parece errada la decision, creo que en realidad si tu no quieres casarte no lo hagas - Kanon entendio quien era esa chica, Saga no prestaba atención a las palabras escondidas de la princesa, Kanon si habia analizado todo. Saori se despidio de Kanon. Afuerda de la casa, Saga tomo el caballo de su hermano, ayudo a la princesa a montarse y comenzaron a caminar. Ella iba montada en el caballo, y Saga iba a pie.

_BOSQUE_

_-_El caballo de Saori - grito Aioros cuando vio al caballo bebiendo agua en una laguna - Eso quiere decir - penso para si mismo - que Saori esta cerca- Cuando su padre habia llegado Aioros ya habia empezado a cabalgar a gran velocidad

-Saga - hablo Saori no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Aioros - Tienes padres?

-Para serte sincero no lo se - comento con sinceridad - tengo recuerdos muy borrosos, se que me cuido una mujer llamada Paradox, a mi y a Kanon, desde que tengo memoria y siempre alli en la cabaña. Nunca me comento de mi padre ni nada. Saori ¿POr que esa pregunta cuando comíamos?

-Es que... - El caballo en el que iba Saori, empezo a golpear el piso fuertemente, respiraba molesto - Saga - dijo ella con miedo. Saga intento calmar el Caballo, el mismo dio un brinco hacia atras, Saga se impresiono, pero se asombro más la cantidad de flechas doradas que los atacaron. Saga esquivo varias de ella, e inclusive pudo tomar una con la mano. Alli mismo, llego el dueño de las flechas, con el, llego su acompañante, el cual se bajo de su caballo y se acerco a Saga. Aioria que habia llegado con Aioros, creia que Saga era el secuestrador de su hermana, aunque Saori le grito que no, Aioria se acerco con furia y dio un puñetazo a Saga. Este se levanto rapidamente y se lanzo encima de Aioria.

-Detenganse! Saga , Aioria - el principe y el 'heore' se daban golpes muy fuertes, Saori gritaba desesperada. Saga escucho el sonido de varios galopes, dio un ultimo puñetazo a Aioros y se coloco frente a Saori. La guardia real llego en ese momento, se bajaron y sacaron sus espadas, algunos ayudaron a Aioria que estaba en el suelo. El general Camus llego en ese momento

-Detenganse - dijo el mirando a Saga

-General Camus - susurro Saori, quien estaba abrazaada al brazo de Saga. En ese momento los Reyes Kardia y Sisyphus se hicieron presentes

- Hija - se bajo el rey de su caballo bastante furioso, Kardia hizo lo mismo -

- Hija?- pregunto Saga mirando a Saori - Eres la princesa? - Saori agacho su mirada

- Saori - hablo su padre furioso - Quiero una explicación, de porque te escapas y estas con este hombre, ¿Es que no te das a respetar?

-Un momento - hablo Saga cuando escucho la respiración entre cortada de la princesa - Esta equivocado, y espero que me deje explicar...

-Nadie ha pedido tu opinión - dijo el Rey furioso

-Entonces no diga cosas que no debe decir

-Soy el rey

-Me lo paso por el forro si es el rey o no. Usted no es más que yo - Kardia se puso en medio de la situación, evidentemente Sisyphus no era asi, estaba alterado

-Joven - comento Kardia - acompañenos al castillo y alli cuando nuestros animos esten calmados nos cuenta lo que ha sucedido - Saga quien también andaba molesto, se nego, pero Saori jalo su brazo y le sonrio

-Por favor - suplico, puso su mano en el corazon de Saga, este la miro - Ven conmigo, mi papá esta alterado, además eres mi heore - Saga sonrio de lado, coloco su mano encima de la de ella y asintio - Ire con usted princesa.

-Puede seguir tuteándome, además - sonrio Saori - no es necesario que me llame princesa - Saori se monto nuevamente en el Caballo que Saga le habia dado. Todos hicieron lo mismo. El gesto entre Saori y Saga no paso por alto por Sisyphus, ni sus hermanos. El cual los celos empezaron a invadirle. Kardia se acerco a Aioros y a Aioria con el cabello, dejaron que Saga y Saori pasaran adelante

-Que sucede tío? - pregunto Aioros

-Ustedes estan viendo lo mismo que yo - comento. Aioros y Aioria asintieron

-Parece que Saori le gusta - dijo Aioros

-Y ella a el - completo Aioria

-Bueno muchachos - Kardia sonrio divertido - Parece ser que Saori sera el dolor de cabezas de Sisyphus por un largo tiempo. - Aioros y Aioria asintieron a las palabras de su tio, y empezaron a Reir... Lo que probablemente sus hermanos tomaron en broma, Kardia lo habia dicho en serio, lo vivio con su hermana. ¿Quien diria que su sobrina no lo haria?, su hermana escogio por encima de la voluntad de su padre y Saori haria lo mismo... Algo se lo decia...

_Esta historia continuara... _

Prox Capitulo: **El pasado de la Reina Sasha**


	3. Chapter 3

**El Pasado de la Reina Sasha**

Luego de un largo camino por el bosque, el Rey Sisyphus intentaba controlar esos inmensos celos al ver a su pequeña hija hablando abiertamente con aquel civil, aquel hombre que la salvo. Como también le parecia totalmente extraño que su cuñado, Kardia, y sus hijos los principes Aioros y Aioria no paraban de reir. Que estaria haciendo el Kardia para que esos dos se rieran en tiempos dificiles

-Señor - se acerco el General Camus a Sisyphus - si me permite el atrevimiento, o una sugerencia. Creo que el hombre que le salvo la vida a su hija merece una recompensa -

-Cierto - afirmo el rey - Que creas que sea lo mejor?

-Bueno si vive aqui en el bosque, y como bien lo detalle. Solo tiene de armas un cuchillo y una resortera, seria de buena idea ofrecerle una espada en agradecimiento, podria pasar por donde Mu a que le forja una ¿No le parece? - Sisyphus acerco su caballo al del general y sonriente le dio unos golpes muy suaves en el hombro

-Excelente idea sobrino - Camus se sonrojo

-Por favor - murmuro Camus - estoy aqui como su general, no como su sobrino

-Porque fue lo que tu quisiste

-Porque mi padre lo pidio

-Si pero Degel queria solo un ascenso de tu parte, luego si lo deseabas podias simplemente regresar a tu casa como el Principe Camus, Principe de las tierras Heladas de Asgard - Camus y Sisyphus se quedaron en silencio, habian oido unos ruidos extraños, los caballos se detuvieron, Saori se puso un tanto nerviosa, Saga también se habia puesto en alerta. Aioros ya habia preparado su arco y flecha, Aioria sujetaba el mango de su espada y Kardia, ni se inmuto a moverse. Los soldados de Sisyphus se bajaron de sus caballos. Estaban en el bosque en medio de la nada. Escucharon las ramas de los arboles moverse. Todos se pusieron en alerta, cuando vieron a tres sombras salir de los arboles. Saga dio las señas que bajaran la guardia los conocía bastante bien.

-Kanon - hablo Saori sonriente. Sus parientes voltearon a verla. Sisyphus, Camus y Kardia sin embargo se quedaron pensativos al ver a esos gemelos hablar. Las otras dos sombras salieron sin más

-El es Dohko - salio un joven de cabellos castaños, llevaba solo un pantalon y el torso descubierto, tenia tatuado en toda su espalda un tigre - Y el - señalo al otro joven, se veia menor al lado de ellos, llevaba una cadena enrrollada en su mano y un latigo guardado en su cinturon. Llevaba un pantalon azul muy claro con una camisa manga larga de color blanca, cabellos rebeldes verdes - El es Shun. Son civiles igual que yo - Sisyphus mando a todos a guardar sus armas y demás armamentos. Los otros civiles al ver a los Reyes y Principes hicieron una reverencia. Y se fueron con ellos escoltandolos hasta el Castillo. KArdia se adelanto con su caballo para quedar al lado de su cuñado.

-Sisyphus - le susurro. Camus se acerco a ellos, parecia que el rey Kardia habia observado lo mismo que ellos - Los viste?

-Si - afirmo Sispyphus - Esto no pinta nada bien

-Pero señor - hablo Camus - ellos no parecen saber nada, actuan como verdaderos civiles

-Y si es una trampa? - pregunto Sisyphus - he recibido muchos ataques y amenaza. Recuerda que hace un mes, mataron al Teniente Aldebaran

-Pero estas seguro que son los del Reino Orchila? - Preguntaba Kardia

-Evidentemente - afirmo Sisyphus - cuando mi Padre Ilias murio, murio por la estocada en el cuello que dio el Gemelo, y este era un joven. EL padre de Ambos, EL Rey Hades atacaba de esa misma manera.

-Debemos armarnos, estar alertas - comento Camus - si quieres yo puedo convencerlos de que se unan al ejercito, para defensa

-Sera lo mejor - comento Sisyphus - Si es así, iran por algo más apreciado por mi

-Por quienes iran ahora? - pregunto Camus

-Por Sasha y Saori - solto con dolor el Rey

**Reino Orchila**

No muy lejos de alli, en las oscuras y profundidad del bosque. Se encontraba un castillo. El Reino Orchila se conocia como el reino más despiadado, castigaba a todo aquel que se revelara a traición de el. Este Reino estaba dirigido por un Rey temible, y su hermano. Este Reino tenia desde hace más de veinte años una guerra con el Reino Catatumbo, el Reino que Gobernaba Sisyphus.

En las mazmorras de aquel castillo, se escuchaban unos gritos de dolor, y como el viento parecia ser cortado por algo. Las mazmorras estaban llenas de seldas por doquier, y sangre por las paredes, solo estaban iluminadas por las antorchas que eran llevadas. Un Rey, molesto caminaba por aquel lugar, sus pasos mostraban la furia que cargaba, iba directo a donde estaban los gritos de dolor

-¡SOBERANOS IMBÉCILES! - Azotaba un hombre de cabellos amarillos - Tenian una sola maldita misión y ni con eso pueden - levantaba una y otra vez su latigo y golpeaba a los hombres que estaban colgados de brazos al techo y tan solo con sus partes intimas cubiertas -

-Radamanthys - exclamo el rey que habia llegado al lugar

-Majestad - hizo reverencia

-Majestad, nosotros...- suplicaba los hombres que estaban siendo azotados

-Callados! - gritos el Rey - Afrodita, DeathMask, e inclusive tu Ionia, se suponian que serian los más fuertes y vienen hacer este desastre. Les pedi a la princesa y ni con eso pudieron - el rey se acerco y tomo el latigo de Radamanthys - Me encargare yo mismo de darles su merecido castigo

-No solo eso majestad - acoto Radamanthys - Afrodita se dejo herir por un simple civil - El rey se acerco al cuerpo de Afrodita, este comenzó a temblar de miedo, para verle la herida en la cara

-Como que uno de mis mejores perros callejeros se deja lastimar por uno de casa?

-Señor - hablo DeathMask - No pudimos hacerle nada a nuestro atacante usted no los perdonaria - el rey miro dudos

-Asi es majestad - acoto Ionia - Era 'el' -

-Asi que esta en Catatumbo? - pregunto Ironico - lo sabia, bueno, al menos hicieron algo bueno, aun asi - azoto a cada uno en la cara - por su incopetencia. A las celdas Radamanthys - y este termino de dar unos azotes, y acato las ordenes del rey. Este subio de nuevo a la lucidez de su castillo. Subio a su enorme habitación, el cual tenia una enorme peinadora que correspondia a su alegre esposa, una enorme cama de tres metros, con las mejores cobijas confeccionadas por la mejor costurera de su reino. Enormes ventanas con unas lujosas cortinas, era una habitación muy oscura, era a su gusto, ya que le causaba 'cierto morbo' cada vez que intimidaba con su esposa. En una de las paredes habia un bar con los mejores licores si se queria decir de todo el pais. EL rey queria estar en silencio, pero era inevitable ser interrumpido

-Pasa - ordeno. En la habitación entro, su hermano, también Rey.

-Que ha pasado? - pregunto su hermano

-DeathMask dice haberlo visto - comento mientras tomaba un trago de ron

-Visto? Uno? y el otro? -

-No lo se, no lo se. Estan en Catatumbos - su hermano sonrio ironico al escuchar eso

-Daremos una visita? - El Rey sonrio, se asomo por la ventana a ver a su esposa por medio de ella, que estaba en el Jardin - Le diras a Integra?

-Antes de dormir se lo dire. Por ahora, deja que asimile lo que ha pasado. Y tu - señalo levantando su trago de licor - idea y planifica el mejor ataque, iremos nosotros mismos a pelear - ambos hermanos rieron por los altos

**Reino Catatumbo**

En la Sala del trono, se encontraba la reina Sasha, esperando ansiosa la llegada de su esposo, hermanos e hijos, y deseando, que su hija también estuviera alli. El Herrero Mu estaba también presente, luego de la conversación de Camus con los reyes, este mismo se adelanto para asi hablar con Mu y hacerle el pedido. Camus abrio las puertas de la Sala del trono. Sasha se coloco de pie, con su mano en la cara, señal de angustia. Entro Kardia, comiendo una manzana. Entraron Aioros y Aioria

-Y Sisyphus? Y Saori? - pregunto su madre angustiada. En ese momento Sisyphus entro con una sonrisa en su rostro, y detras de ella. Su hija. Sasha estallo en lagrimas y corrio por la sala para abrazar a su hija, quien la recibio con brazos abiertos.

-Mamá -

-Oh mi bebe! - exclamo la reina - estas bien?

-Si mamá, Saga me salvo - Saori señalo al hombre que venia detras de ella. Sasha sonrio en agradecimiento al ver como aquel muchacho habia salvado a su hija

-Su majestad - hizo reverencia Saga

-No querido - nego ella - no me hagas una reverencia, soy yo la que esta en deuda contigo, te lo debo todo - Saga sonrio apenado

-Y como muestra de gratitud - hablo Camus - El Rey Sisyphus te honrra con esta espada - Camus se acerco y entrego la espada al hombre que habia salvado a la princesa. Saga la recibio con mucha tomo, estaba envuelta en un manto marron, la destapo y la vio con mucha admiración

-Es una Estoque - dijo

-Como sabes? - pregunto el rey curioso, era raro que un civil supiera de espadas

-La mujer que nos crio, Paradox nos enseño - Kardia y Sasha se miraron asombrados al escuchar ese nombre -

-Paradox? - pregunto la reina

-Si por que? - pregunto Saga sin dejar de ver la Espada -

-Podemos hablar un momento - la reina se torno seria, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los presentes - Quisiera hablar contigo en privado, asi que si gustas, puedes acompañarme a mi jardin - Saga asintio, antes de marcharse se despidio de los presentes. Saori, abrazo fuertemente a Saga y este regreso el abrazo gustoso

-Vendras a visitarme? - pregunto ella

-Si me lo permiten vendre - dijo el besando su mano. Y siguiendo el camino de la Reina. Camus cerro la puerta y ella se quedo sonriente mirando hacia la puerta

-Tendras Problemas CUñado - le susurro Kardia al Oido

-Callate - le ordeno - Saori, necesito que te cambies y tomes una ducha. Cuando estes lista. Pasas por mi despacho. Necesito hablarte - Saori miro a su padre que sono molesto, respiro con resignación y obedecio. Mientras que Saga seguia el Camino de la reina. ¿Que queria ella hablar con el? No lo sabia. Pero estaba apunto de averiguarlo

**Jardín Este - Jardin Esperanza**

Saga siguio por el camino a la reina Sasha que caminaba muy rapido llego a uno de los banquitos del Jardin y se sento, le pidio a Saga que se sentara al lado de ella

-Si fuiste criado por Paradox - hablo ella - te pediria que no te acerques a mi hija

-Disculpe? Pero... -Saga se habia molestado con aquel comentario, pero ¿Por que se molesto? si llevaba dos dias conociendo a la princesa, era eso lo que le molestaba, tenia dos dias conociendo a la princesa queria conocerla más y ya se lo prohibían, verdad que eso de ser de la realeza no iba con el

-Paradox es una mujer cruel - comento ella - a ocasionado mucho daño, a Sisyphus, al Reino de Orchila, al Reino Dorado, Reino de las tierras Heladas de Asgard y por ultimo, el reino donde crecí. El Reino Platinium

-Quiero aclarar que solamente estuvo conmigo y mi hermano hasta los seis años, no hemos sabido más de ella. Todo lo que se de los seis años hasta ahorita ha sido por nuestra cuenta - los ojos de Sasha se clavaron en los de Saga - Lo juro - aclaro - Si me permite, puedo saber que hizo

-Matar - murmuro - Es una mujer con un pequeño transtorno, si no se cumple lo que ella exige, Mata - Saga miro como la reina expresaba en su mirada tanta rabia. Y sin poder evitarlo le toco dejar libres algunas lagrimas

_Hace mucho tiempo, en el Reino Platinum, vivia un Rey con sus tres hijos, el Rey Abel, era un hombre amable benevolente, buscaba lo mejor para su reino. Este Rey tenia tres hijos, Kardia, el mayor, Degel y por ultimo su hija Sasha. Kardia y Degel en aspectos fisicos eran más parecidos a su padre, mientras que su hija Sasha, era la replica de su madre. La Reina Atena habia muerto por causas extrañas cuando sus hijos eran unos crios. Por muchos años su padre estuvo Viudo. Hasta que un día conocio a una mujer, realmente le atrajo fisicamente, solo para complacer sus deseos carnales. Sin embargo para que sus hijos no sospecharan mucho de la nueva 'visita' le otorgo el cargo de Consejera. Un día como cualquier otro, El rey se encontraba en su Despecho hablando con su consejera real_

_-Es verdad lo que te digo Abel - hablaba ella. Detras de la puerta del despacho oian los jovenes principes las nuevas decisiones de su padre. Ya que con la llegada de esa mujer ya no se enteraban de nada - Ella se ve a escondida con el principe de Catatumbo_

_-Estas segura Paradox ? -_

_-Muy segura - afirmaba ella. Sus hermanos conocian lo de Sasha y el principe de Catatumbo, pero como era una Hermandad bastante Solida, lo ocultaron. Escucharon los pasos y como pudieron corrieron para esconderse_

_-¡Sasha! - grito su padre - Necesito verte en mi despacho! - Cuando estuvo apunto de cerrar la puerta volvio a gritar - ¡Dege, Kardia, ustedes también! - Y en minutos los príncipes estaban en el despacho de su padre. Sasha siempre se mostraba rebelde cuando estaba frente a Paradox _

_-Queria verme padre - dijo ella con mucha frialdad _

_-Sasha, como es eso que estas de amorios con el hijo del Rey Ilias? _

_-Vaya Paradox - comento ella mirandola - Te tardaste en decirle a mi padre, que esperabas? Una recompensa por adelantado de otro rey? _

_-Respetame! - le indico ella, colocandose firme a ella queriendola intimidar pero Sasha ni se inmuto, Kardia y Degel se colocaron cerca de su hermana_

_-A la unica mujer que le debo respeto a muerto. O mejor dicho, la mataron_

_-Sasha ese no es tema de conversación - Su Padre, el Rey Abel caminaba por su despacho - Hija sabes que Ilias y yo estamos en conflicto, no quiero una guerra. Además tu tienes un compromiso con el hijo del Emperador de la Atlantida_

_-Lo lamento - sentencio ella - No aceptare ese compromiso. Ni con el, ni con ninguno de algun otro reino que no sea Sisyphus. Es lo que yo escogi para mi vida padre, No es lo que tu quieres - Paradox no dejaba de mirarla con rabia - O lo que otra quieres que hagas. Es mi ultima decisión, y si estas en desacuerdo puedes desterrarme_

_-Sasha! - Hablo Degel, el segundo hijo del Rey y el más 'equilibrado - Padre, necesitamos hablar. _

_-Como te atreves Sasha? - pregunto su padre sorprendido - Donde esta esa hija tan inocente? _

_-Se murio el día que trajiste a esa mujerzuela - Paradox se abalanzo encima de la princesa, Sasha la esperaba sonriente. Kardia se paro en medio mientras que Degel tomaba a su hermana y su padre a la consejera - O no? - pregunto Sasha retorica - Esta mujer papá se acuesta con uno de los gemelos de Orchila, como su hermana se caso con lo que ella amaba, le toco la sobras, solo busca sexo, lo mismo contigo papá._

_-Abel, yo jamas - fingio llorar frente a el_

_-Paradox, necesito hablar con mis hijos - dijo el Rey, dejando a Paradox afuera del despacho y se encerró en el mismo con sus hijos_

_-_Que Paso luego Reina Sasha? - pregunto Saga quien prestaba atención al relato

_-Sisyphus! - Grito Sasha alegre al ver al principe de Catatumbo frente a ella. Este venia montando un caballo blanco. Se bajo del caballo y recibio con los brazos abiertos a la princesa - Pense que no vendrias - comento la princesa sonriente. Este le regreso la sonrisa, junto con un enorme beso en los labios. Paradox observaba todo de lejos. Sonreia con malicia._

_-Siempre estare contigo - comento - Y tu padre? - Sasha trago grueso - Quiero hablar con el. - Sasha afirmo y lo acompaño hasta donde siempre se encontraba su padre: El despacho. Toco la puerta y Degel su hermano la abrio. El PRincipe de Catatumbo y ella entraron al despacho. Sisyphus estaba nervioso. Kardia y Degel lo saludaron muy tranquilamente, sin embargo la mirada del Padre de Sasha, el Rey Abel era lo que lo mantenia nervioso_

_-Que deseas? - pregunto Abel desafiante. Sasha lo reprocho con la mirada_

_-Majestad - hablo Sisyphus con mucho respeto - Mi padre no se encuentra en condiciones de venir, por eso me ha mandado a mi. Quiere solventar los daños ocasionados hace años, pidiendo disculpas por la falla que el como rey pudo tener. Volver a los tratados que nuestros ante pasados tenian - Abel meditaba cada una de sus palabras_

_-Algo más? - pregunto el Rey - Mandare una carta sobre mis condiciones de tratado_

_.Si señor, tengo algo más que decirle - agrego Sisyphus firme, el rey espero a que hablara - Vengo a pedir la mano de su hija_

_-Disculpa? - pregunto Abel creyendo oir mal_

_-Que? - expreso Degel_

_-Um? - pronuncio Kardia_

_-Sisyphus - murmuro Sasha sorprendida_

_-Si lo que escucho - desafio Sisyphus - Quiero pedir la mano de su hija, de Sasha._

_-Sasha esta... - quiso hablar el Rey Abel antes de ser interrumpido por su hija_

_-Si quiero Sisyphus - interrumpio Sasha, tomando el brazo del principe, Kardia ahogo las risas al ver la reacción de su padre, Degel estaba impresionado, PAradox que oia detras de la puerta, maldijo, luego analizo lo que sucedia y salio corriendo del palacio_

_-¡Sasha! - grito su padre - Tu tienes un compromiso, además este chiquillo es hijo de Ilias, sabes bien la historia de Catatumbos. y tu - señalo - como te atreves a venir con tal..._

_-Papá - hablo ella colocandose frente a Sisyphus y desafiando a su padre - Mi compromiso no dependera de ti - setencio ella - Mi decisión esta tomada, y quiero formar mi vida con este caballero. Si me he de ganar tu odio, tu rencor y tu destierro que asi sea - el Rey se impresiono ante las palabras de su hija - Pero mi decisión es firme y acepto la propuesta de Sisyphus por encima de tu voluntad_

_-Tu pueblo y reino tienen problemas con el Reino Orchilas y yo no seré cómplice de aquello - exclamo el Rey Furioso_

_-Los problemas que haya tenido mi padre con todos los reyes deja de darme importancia, soy su sucesor y como el mismo mi tarea es intentar calmar las aguas y evitar guerras, no quiero guerras en mi pueblo, en mi reino. Y menos con el suyo, pero si he de combatir a espadas con usted por la decisión que su hija a tomado y yo le he ofrecido. Pues combatire orgulloso_

_-Si me permite padre - esta vez hablo Kardia en tono bastante Serio - Si esto es lo que Sasha desea, pues acepta. Que prefieres?_

_-Si es lo que deseas Sasha - hablo el Rey resignado - hazlo. Mandare una carta explicando los nuevos acontecimientos._

_Ese mismo día la felicidad de Sasha fue acabada. En la noche luego de que Sisyphus se fuera del lugar. Paradox habia aparecido con una capa negra y una Daga en su poder, Degel y Kardia habian peleado contra ella pero fue envano. EL Rey Abel salio de su despacho al oir a su hija gritar_

_-Alejate de mi - Sasha se defendia con una espada que habia bajo su cama. Paradox llevaba un cetro en su mano izquierda, un cetro negro con una esfera de cristal roja y en su otra mano una Daga_

_-Vamos! - Gritaba Paradox - Veamos cual es tu valentia? Que jamas se te vuelva a enfrentarme! - gritaba_

_-Paradox - Abel llego en ese momento, para pelear. Los principes también. Paradox reia con bastante escandalo. Dio un golpe con su cetro al piso y apunto hacia los principes y el Rey -_

_-Que sea la ultima vez que me desafian - gritaba - Espero que la proxima que desees llamarme mujerzuela ire por algo más valioso para ti - y sin pensarlo dos veces clavo la Daga en el corazon del Rey_

_-¡PAPÁ! - gritaron los principes, Degel sujetaba a su hermana para que no hiciera algo imprudente, pero la rabia era notable para los principes. Paradox sonreía por lo más alto, sus risas pudieron ser escuchadas, cuando los principes buscaron atacarla, ella desaparecio en una nube roja. Los tres abrazaron el cuerpo ya sin vida de su padre_

_-_Reina Sasha de verdad lo lamento - hablo Saga luego de oir lo que habia hecho Paradox con ellos

-No se porque te conte esto, es un pasado oculto que ni siquiera mis hijos conocen - comento - Jamás les hable de la muerte de su abuelo. De lo rebelde que fui

-Usted estaba siguiendo su insinto

-Como se que tu lo haras - la reina ahora lo miraba a los ojos sonriente - Se que Saori no me perdio pisada, si deseas cortejarla tienes mi aprobación. Pero solamente en estas paredes del castillo.

-Pero majestad - Saga quiso reprochar - No soy un hombre de la realeza, soy un simple civil que...

-Y quien dijo que para cortejar hay que ser principes de nacimiento - interrumpio ella - Un verdadero principe no se nace, se hace y se forma. Es aquel que aprende a ser todo un caballero. Podras tener las riquezas del mundo pero si no sabes tratar a los que te rodea seguiras siendo 'nada' - La reina se puso de pie, para despedirse de Saga - Por cierto ¿No te he visto antes?. Te me pareces a alguien

-No creo majestad - comento Saga mientras se alejaba - Aunque muchos me dicen eso, que mi hermano Kanon y yo nos parecemos pero no lo creo - La reina se despidio y Saga ya tomaba su rumbo a su respectiva cabaña

* * *

-Es el - susurraron entre las sombras - Esta Aqui en Catatumbos - se escucharon unas pequeñas risas -

-No los agradeceran - comento otro

-Hay que mantenerlo vigilado.

-A la princesa y a la reina - dijo el primero en hablar - Recuerda que el Rey las quiere vivas

* * *

**Aclaratoria: 1. **La espada ''Estoque'': es una espada de hoja angosta (que se va estrechando desde la empuñadura hasta la punta) y acabada siempre en una afilada punta de tres o más mesas (lados de la hoja), que se usa más de punta que de corte.

**2. **El nombre de los reinos 'Orchila' y 'Catatumbos' proviene de:

**Isla la Orchila: **La Isla La Orchila pertenece a Venezuela y está incluida dentro de las Dependencias Federales Venezolana. (Toque personal de la Escritora)

**Relampagos d Catatumbos: **El **relámpago del Catatumbo** es un singular fenómeno meteorológico que aparece en la cuenca del lago de Maracaibo en Venezuela pero principalmente en la zona sur de dicho lago y en la cuenca inferior del río Catatumbo, de donde procede su nombre.


End file.
